Raid Token
You see 100 raid tokens. They weigh 10.00 oz. What is a raid token and what can you do with them? You can purchase them from Hexanas web shop. You can also loot them from almost all raids, for example Orc Warlord in any Orc Raid (Thais, Carlin & Farmine) or from Dragons & Dragon Lords in Telemnar raid outside of Ab'Dendriel or from Liches in any undead raid or in many more raids. In other words, the strongest creature of each raid is generally the one dropping the raid token. They are also dropped by some small rare spawn bosses such as: Grandfather Tridian, Fleabringer and many more. . A raid token is a small coin that acts as payment for 3 bosses on Hexana that you would otherwise not be able to face. * Lucifer * Phaser * Euryale * Stheno * Apocalypse Lucifer is part of pandemonium quest in Elimdar (article coming soon). Phaser is located in Vesuvias spawn number 9. This boss requires a 4 man team and each player needs their own raid token in their backpack. You can read about what he drops here. A pro tip is to not use Koshie's Ancient Amulet since a large portion of this bosses damage is holy. Your team should at least contain 1 EK and 1 ED. There's also an NPC guarding the lever room, and to him you must say: The Wise One 257: Hi Namad: Hello The Wise One! What brings you here? The Wise One 257: jobs Namad: I'm a prospector. I'm looking for a huge gold mine located somewhere on Vesuvia. Unfortunately my expedition had to be recently stopped. The Wise One 257: expedition Namad: We couldn't mine deeper. We encountered a creepy creature which we had never seen in our long history. Namad: It has some strange powers of teleporting, moving objects, or even making humans dissapear for a while! We called it Phaser. The Wise One 257: Phaser Namad: Yeah Phaser... I would give a fortune to someone who killed him... The Wise One 257: killed Namad: Good to hear that! Before I let you pass you must know what you are preparing for... We believe that Phaser is the most intelligent creature in our world. Once we took my inexperienced friend to show him some rare and beautiful crystals. Namad: Unfortunately we met that beast. First it sent our most experienced warrior to void, then it attacked my inexperienced friend who barely survived. Phaser could sense our powers and attacked the weakest of us. We fought bravely but the more we attacked, the more furious it was getting. Namad: When we started to run, it used some kind of a force to teleport near us or even swap position with one of our warriors. The magic it uses is very powerful. You should definitely avoid the yellow sparks. This spell made our mages feel exhausted and warriors had no power to fight. It drains your vital energy... Namad: Are you still interested in facing that creature? The Wise One 257: yes Namad: You are very brave my friend. I gave you some information about Phaser. Namad: Take also this ring and amulets. You will need some decent protection to stand a chance against Phaser. Namad: I will wait here, visit me as soon as you are done with that beast. I will have a decent prize for you. Namad: Bye then. '''Euryale '''is located below the Lizard city north of Arcton. To pass the door you need level 700+. This boss is for 2 people with 1 raid token each. Optimal team would be 1 EK and 1 ED. You can read about the loot here.